The twines always get what they want
by smounged1989
Summary: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are looking high and low for there favorite human, so what will they do once they find him? A request from warriorsfan. Rated very mature for some Sunny/Sam/Sides naughtiness.


_**Hey everyone, this story is a request from warriorsfan. I hope that everyone likes it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers even though I would like to very very much.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sam wasn't sure exactly how he had gotten into this type of situation, one minute he had been sitting in the rec room of the Autobot base watching some T.V. and spending some time with his best friend Bumblebee, and the next he found himself running for his life from the psychotic Lamborghini twines Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The chase had carried him through most of the base and he knew that the only reason that he had survived this long was because both 'Sunny and 'Sides where just playing with him.

Although he was sure that he had surprised both of them when he had launched himself head first into one of the large air ducks that ran through out the entire base. Right now he was staying very still on his hands and knees in the metal tunnel as he watched both twines pull up underneath the vent. They both just sat there for a moment in there alt forms before quickly transforming so they where standing in there robot forms.

"Damn, where they hell did he go?" Sunstreaker said scratching his head.

"He couldn't have just disappeared bro." Sideswipe answered.

They both began to look around the hallway and in many of the rooms that led from it.

"Come on out little Sammy! We just want to play with ya a little." Sideswipe called out.

Sam snorted.

'Yeah right, when ever you two want to play I always end up walking funny for days. Try explaining that to an overly protective Bumblebee.' Sam thought to himself.

Both twines stopped there searching and looked at each other for a moment a silent conversation passing between them. Sam's eyes got wide and he placed one of his hands over his mouth.

'Crap! Did they hear me snort? Stupid audio receptors.' He thought mentally kicking him self for forgetting that.

Very slowly he began to inch forward trying to put as much distance between him and the horny bots as he could. He didn't get very far. Suddenly there was a small explosion and the bottom section of the vent began to crumble around him. Sam struggled desperately to move forward as much as he could but wasn't able to gain any traction from the dissolving floor. Soon he found himself falling through the air and heading for what looked like a very pain full belly flop on the floor below.

He was saved at the last minute be a large bright yellow hand the caught him an inch from the floor.

"Ah ha! There you are Sam!" Sunstreaker called out in triumph.

Sam was lifted up so that he could look the two face to face.

"You had us worried for a moment. We thought that you might have gotten away." Sideswipe added.

Sam groaned and ruffly ran his hands through his hair.

"I almost did." He told them.

"Yeah but you know that you can't keep away from us, don't you?" Sunstreaker asked running one of his big fingers along Sam's head and down his back.

A shiver ran threw his body at the contact. The two laughed.

"I take that as a yes." Sideswipe said happily.

"You guys suck." Sam said with a false pout.

This caused them to laugh again.

"Not to correct you little Sammy, but if I remember right you are the one who does all the sucking in this relationship." Sideswipe said.

Sam was about to protest but the words where lost as Sunstreaker began to walk off in the direction of there shared room. Sideswipe following quickly behind him. They made there way quickly through the base and down several levels until they got to the section of the base that served as the bots privet rooms. There where a few of the other Autobots down there but all of them where to busy with there own things to notice the twines and there human captive.

Sunstreaker came to a stop out side of there room and put in the code that would open the door. They went in and made sure that the door was closed and locked before letting Sam down. He tried to rub out the wrinkles that had been made on his cloths from the rid in 'Sunny's hand but he soon found both hands in the firm grip of Sunstreaker's holo form. He looked up into the bright blue optics of the mini version of the large bot above him and couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

Sunstreaker pulled him close so that he was pressed up right against his warm metal chest and pressed his lips against Sam's. Sam's brain froze like it always did whenever he was kissed by either one of them. The blood started to rush to his face and he soon pulled back as far as he could gasping for breath. Soon another pair of strong metal arms wrapped around his body and he was pulled backwards into Sideswipes embrace. The red mini bot began to leave a trail of passionate kisses up and down his neck which quickly had Sam moaning in pleasure.

Sunstreaker not wanting to be left out quickly began to remove Sam's clothes. Sam didn't even protest as his shirt was literally ripped from his body and dropped onto the floor, to lost in the feel of Sideswipe as he worked his magic on him. Sunstreaker removed his pants a little more carefully making sure to undo the belt before sliding the jeans down to the floor.

Sideswipe spun Sam around and lifted him up so that the pants would come off all the way along with his shoes. After he was set back on his very shaky legs he started to get pushed backwards until the back of his knees hit the large bed that they had put there. This bed was only ever used for moments like this, since Sam preferred to actually sleep on the large birth between his two loves. Sam fell backwards with a small yelp and soon found Sideswipe straddling his hips. His boxers had gown uncomfortably tight, and he wished that Sunstreaker had taken then off too.

As though summoned by the thought of his name Sunstreaker appeared above Sam's head an evil glint in his optics, Sam gulped at the look. He knew that look normally spelled trouble for someone, this time was no different. His hands where lifted up above his head and he soon felt a ruff something begin to make its way around his wrists. It was pulled tight to where he couldn't move his hands more then a few inches, when he looked up he found that 'Sunny had bound his hands together and then tied them to the bed frame.

The two of them began to laugh as Sam struggled against his bonds, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get free. Finally he gave up and laid there waiting for what ever the two of them where going to do next. Sunstreaker moved so that he was sitting on Sam's right side and he began to run his hands along Sideswipe's frame. The action caused Sideswipe's engine to roar to life and his body shook as sensitive wires and plates where stroked. Sideswipe began to do the same to Sunstreaker and soon they where both wrapped arm in arm with each other with there lip components locked together.

Sam stared in shock and disbelief at the sight in front of him. He couldn't believe that the two of them where going to leave him tied up on the bed with out any form of relief as they made out on top of him. He bucked his hips up trying to get some form of contact from the two bots but two strong metal hands; one yellow and one red set firmly on his hips and kept him pinned down. Sam cried out in frustration.

"Aw 'Sunny I think our little pet is feeling left out." Sideswipe said as he started to make circles with the thumb that was pressed so close to Sam's groin.

"I think you might be right 'Sides. But do you think that we should give him what he wants? He did run from us earlier." Sunstreaker asked his smile firm on his face.

Sam paled at his words.

"P-p-please.... I'll do anything." He begged trying to move his hips again.

"Did you hear that brother? He'll do anything." Sunstreaker teased.

"Well in that case..." Sideswipe trailed off as he slipped one of his long fingers into the band of Sam's boxers.

There was the soft sound of ripping before they where ripped completely from his body. A warm yellow hand wrapped around his length and Sam gasped out at the contact.

Sam was slowly moved onto his side with his hands still stuck above his head. Sunstreaker laid down in front of him with his hand still wrapped around him, and Sideswipe settled behind him pressing his pelvic up against Sam's ass. Sam felt a few of Sideswipe's plates move that where pressed against him and he soon felt what he knew was his interface cable pressing against his entrance.

"Do you want this Sammy?" Sideswipe whispered in his ear.

"Yes-s-s..." Sam hist out.

Very slowly the cable began to push inside him and he couldn't help the gasp that came from him. His breath was stolen again as Sunstreaker pressed his lips against Sam's and forced his version of a tong into Sam's mouth. "Sunny's grip on Sam's shaft tightened just a little and Sam moaned into the kiss.

Behind him Sideswipe had his interface cable fully inside Sam and it started to vibrate as he began to move it in and out. The cables natural lubricant eased the passage and he only went fast as Sam's body adjusted to the intruder. In front of him he felt Sunstreaker's own interface cable begin to make its way out and it began pressing against his stomach. Sunstreaker thrusted his hip against Sam causing his cable to rub between there two bodies. They all three began to breath heavily, Sam and Sunstreaker had there foreheads pressed together and Sideswipe was busy biting at Sam's neck and shoulder.

Sunstreaker finally realised his tight hold on Sam which had been keeping him from climaxing earlier then what they wanted. Now he was rubbing against Sunstreakers cable which caused them both to draw in deep breaths. All three of them began to move faster and faster as there ends where in sight. With one final push between the three of them they all fell over the edge and into the waiting warm darkness.

When Sam opened his eyes it took him a while before he could see straight, when his vision finally returned to normal he found himself staring into the dimly lit blue optics of Sunstreaker.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey your self." Sunstreaker replied.

Sam looked down and saw that his chest was covered in the sticky black fluid of the mech's over load. Behind him he felt Sideswipe begin to move and he turned his head as far as it would go to look at him.

"How you doing back there?" He asked.

A long sigh came from the red bot.

"Never been better." He said.

Sideswipe lifted his arms up and untied Sam's hands. He slowly brought them down and held them to the warmth of Sunstreaker's chest.

"I never get tired of that." He said to the two of them.

They all laughed softly and moved closer to there human. Both of them wrapped there arms around Sam so that he would stay warm. Sam started to drift off to sleep but right before he did Sunstreaker spoke up.

"Don't forget Sam you said that you would do anything."

Sam opened his eyes a little and glared at the yellow bot.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Your going to help us steel Ratchet's wrench from his med bay." Sideswipe said from behind him.

Sam groaned and slapped his hands over his face.

"You two are trying to get me killed aren't you?" He asked threw his hands.

The two of them laughed and held him tighter as they all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Well I hope that everyone liked that little thing, I had fun writing it. I am sorry for any mistakes that where made it wasn't beta-ed so... yeah...**_

_**Anyway if you liked it leave a review, I will be back sometime with another one shot that someone asked me to do but I will still take requests so let me hear them and I will try my best to do them. **_

_**See ya all latter.  
**_


End file.
